Web syndication is a form of syndication in which website material is made available to multiple other sites. Most commonly, web syndication refers to making web feeds available from a site in order to provide other people with a summary of the website's recently added content, such as the latest news or forum posts. Syndication benefits both the websites providing information and the websites displaying it. For the receiving site, content syndication is an effective way of adding greater depth and immediacy of information to its pages, making it more attractive to users. For the transmitting site, syndication drives exposure across numerous online platforms. This generates new traffic for the transmitting site, thereby making syndication a free and easy form of advertisement. Syndicating content, however, is typically a complicated process that forces a user to engage in multiple manual operations, sometimes across multiple applications and devices. This complexity potentially limits accessibility and usefulness of syndicating content over a network. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.